


Tsuna Learns to Drive

by Master_Procrastinator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Procrastinator/pseuds/Master_Procrastinator
Summary: Reborn has taught Tsuna almost everything he knows, so it only makes sense that when Tsuna is old enough to drive, Reborn is the one to teach him. It goes about as well as anyone expected.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	Tsuna Learns to Drive

Tsuna didn't see the point of this if he were honest.

“All I’m saying is that I’m never going to need to drive, so why should I learn?”

“Gunshot. The driver is dead. You’ve been separated from the entourage. There are more men than you can take, driving away is the only option. Too bad you were an idiot and never learned how to drive, so you’re taken and tortured to death. Your body gets dumped in the ocean, never to be seen again,” Reborn said, voice completely monotone.

“Of course that’s the first thing that comes to your mind. Not, your friends are too drunk to drive home and you can’t drive so you’re all stranded. Nope, instead, it’s ‘hey if you don’t know how to drive, you’ll be kidnapped and brutally murdered.’”

Reborn pointed a gun at him with such ease that only could have been born out of years of practice. Of course, Tsuna knew that was exactly how it had happened. 

“I miss the days when you were too afraid to talk back to me.” They both knew that he really didn't.

“Remind me why we have to do this in this car.”

In front of them sat one of the most luxurious cars that Tsuna had ever seen. Pure black, tinted windows, probably terrible for the environment, and Tsuna didn't even want to acknowledge that it could likely pay for his childhood home a few times over.

The car terrified Tsuna.

“Because the consequences of crashing this car are so severe that I can be assured that you will not do anything to put so much as a dent in it.”

The fact that scared Tsuna the most: this was Reborn’s car.

Ever since the Arcobaleno curse had been broken and Reborn had reached an age where he looked old enough to drive, he began to buy more cars than Tsuna thought one person needed. Cars, coffee, and guns were apparently Reborn’s three great loves. 

Now, at seventeen, Tsuna was expected to learn to drive in one of Reborn’s favorite cars, and he was naturally, in his opinion, freaked out.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped towards the car because Tsuna had learned years ago that the longer he tried to put these things off, the worse things would be when it all eventually went wrong. If he just got this over with, he was probably looking at a small scratch in the paint and maybe a speeding ticket if he was really unlucky that day. If he tried to get out of it, Tsuna knew he would regret it when he somehow ended up in the back of a van, blindfolded and drugged and probably the cause of a minor international incident when he made his escape.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Reborn stopped him. “You’re afraid of the car.”

“Yes,” Tsuna agreed immediately.

“Then you can’t get in. This car will smell your fear and devour you the second you sit down.” He sounded undeniably fond.

Considering its owner, Tsuna wouldn't be entirely surprised if it was true. “How am I supposed to drive in a car that I can’t get in?”

“Stop being afraid of it.”

Because being told he would be eaten by a car was a great way to go about doing that. Of course. He should’ve guessed. “What would you recommend?”

“You’ll have to figure that one out for yourself. I’ve never been afraid of an inanimate object.”

“Dying will bullet?” he asked. Tsuna didn't normally need the bullets to call up his dying will these days, but the determination he had to drive the car was small. He’d get a few sparks at best if he tried.

Reborn gave him A Look.

Which, yeah, it was a bit of a stupid idea. That really only left one option. His life motto.

Fake it until you make it and pray that nobody found out about the faking it part.

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said.

Reborn smirked and slid into the passenger seat.

By habit, Tsuna started to open the back door, but he stopped himself and made his feet drag him to the driver’s side. He opened the door and was faced with a normal-looking leather interior. It certainly didn't look like it was hungry for his flesh, but he knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. 

Cautiously, he sat in the seat. He wasn’t immediately killed. So far so good. The next thing he noticed was that he could barely see over the steering wheel. Reborn only looked a little older than Tsuna, but he was at least two heads taller, a fact that he pointed out at every opportunity.

Tsuna fumbled with the controls on the side of his seat and slowly, the world beyond the windshield became visible to him. 

Next to him, Reborn had his chin resting on his hand and his legs crossed, looking like the very definition of relaxed.

Seat adjusted, Tsuna looked in front of him. He’d taken the written test, so in theory, he should know what he was doing. In reality, everything Tsuna had ever known about motor vehicles immediately fled from his mind, and he was left staring blankly at the dash as though all of the symbols were an alien language.

He scrambled for any piece of information that could help him, and the only thing he could come up with was that cars needed to be turned on.

How did you turn a car on again?

Suddenly, a glimpse of a memory. He needed to put the car in drive. He reached for the gearshift.

“Forgetting something, Tsuna?”

Tsuna thought about it. His seatbelt! He’d almost forgotten such an important piece of road safety. How foolish. He put on his seatbelt and returned his attention back to his previous task.

In his field of vision was a set of keys. “You have to start it first,” Reborn said. He was obviously enjoying himself immensely.

“Of course,” Tsuna said. “I knew that.” It was all coming back to him now. He took the keys and put one of them in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life.

“Your hands are shaking.”

They were.

Mentally, Tsuna slapped himself. He’d saved the world like three times. He’d time-traveled to the future. He was the heir to the largest mafia family in Italy. Driving a car was a piece of cake in comparison to that. He could totally do this.

“I can’t do this.”

“Tsuna, look at me.”

Tsuna glanced over.

“We are in an empty lot that is kilometers away from any civilization. You won’t hit anything. You are fine.”

Reborn should give motivational speeches more often, Tsuna thought. He was pretty good at them. He laughed slightly hysterically at the sudden image of his tutor using words to kill his targets. He needed to get a grip.

Deep breaths.

Slowly, his foot inched towards the brake and he shifted the car into drive. He lifted his foot and the car jolted forward.

He slammed on the brake and his head almost smashed into the steering wheel. He put the car back in park.

That wasn’t so bad. “I did it,” he said.

“You did. A whole two feet even. That stop was a bit rough, though.”

“Then are we done for the day?” Tsuna asked. He was proud of the progress he had made and was perfectly happy to leave it there.

“If you can drive us out of this lot at a speed even remotely faster than a snail, we can be done.”

So that was a no.

Tsuna put the car back in drive, and it started to roll forward. His hands were gripping the wheel so tightly that he was losing feeling.

“Great, now pick up the pace.”

He pressed down on the gas with the smallest amount of force possible. The car moved slightly faster.

Tsuna panicked and used the brake again. He reached for the gearshift.

Reborn grabbed his arm. “Foot back on the gas,” he said.

Tsuna did as he was told. Soon they were rolling at a good speed. Nice and slow. “I think I’m really getting the hang of it.”

“Most people have to worry about their teenagers driving recklessly,” Reborn said. “And yet somehow, I get the one who’s afraid of reaching 10 kilometers an hour.”

Before Tsuna could reply to this, he noticed a much more pressing matter: he was reaching the end of the lot. “Reborn, we’re going to crash.”

“We’re thirty meters away.”

“What should I do?” His eyes roamed around for something that could save them. He looked at the emergency brake.

“If you touch that brake, I’m cutting off the hand that does it,” Reborn deadpanned, looking ready to physically restrain Tsuna if he had to. 

They were getting to the edge. 

“Turn the wheel, Tsuna.”

Yes, that could work. Tsuna checked both of his side mirrors for traffic and then used his turn signal. He waited the appropriate three seconds before beginning his turn.

Slowly, the car started to veer left. He had avoided disaster for the moment.

And so around and around they went. Eventually, however, Reborn grew bored and threatened death unless Tsuna increased his speed.

That was a little more touch and go, but in time, they were cruising at a smooth 40. 

“This isn't so bad,” Tsuna said, growing more at ease the longer he went without totaling the car.

“Perfect. You’re ready to get on the road, then.”

Any calm Tsuna had felt up until that point immediately died a fiery death. His hands slipped on the wheel as the sweat began to build up. “This is terrible. The worst thing I’ve ever done, really. Maybe we should just be done for now.”

“Too late. Get us on the road.”

There was only one entrance into the parking lot, and Tsuna was approaching it quickly. Instead of slowing down, however, Tsuna drove right past it. “Oops,” he said cheerfully, “I missed it.”

Before he could even blink, Reborn had grabbed the wheel. Tsuna screamed as the car drifted until he remembered that he still had control of the brakes and hit them. The car screeched to a halt perfectly in front of the lot exit.

“You can’t just do that!” Tsuna yelled.

“I can do whatever I want,” Reborn answered easily as if he hadn’t just almost murdered them. “Don't miss next time.”

Heart rate above 200, Tsuna put his foot back on the gas. The path that took them to the main roads was long and winding, so Tsuna took it slow. It gave him plenty of time to freak himself out over what he was about to do. What if he crashed into another car? Or it started to rain and Tsuna had to drive in zero-visibility weather? He wasn’t ready for something like that, and he would almost definitely do things wrong in those situations. Which, of course, would probably lead to him being pulled over and his subsequent arrest. Where of course the police would realize that he was actually the heir to the largest mafia organization in the country, and he would be locked in a maximum security facility for the remainder of his days.

This was going to be a disaster.

“Turn right up here,” Reborn said, bringing Tsuna back to the present.

He couldn't believe he’d just spaced out. What if something had happened? He wouldn’t have been able to react in time and then he would cause a crash.

He was such a terrible driver.

At least, he reassured himself, it was only a right turn. Left turns were much worse as he had to cross two lanes of traffic instead of just one. He wasn’t ready for the intensity of a left turn.

He jerked against his seatbelt as he stopped at the intersection. He looked both ways. A car was coming. Patiently, he used his turn signal and waited for it to pass.

“Are you going to go or do you plan to wait here until the heat death of the universe?” Reborn asked blandly.

“There’s approaching traffic. They have the right of way, so I must wait for them to pass.” If there was anything that Tsuna could be confident about, it would have to be the rules of right of way. He’d studied them for hours on end after all. And yes, he had gotten many weird looks when he carried around books such as _Right of Way: Who’s Really In The Right?_ and _1,2,3,4: When’s Your Turn?_ , but Tsuna felt that it was money well spent. He knew more about the right of way than perhaps anyone else alive.

Unfortunately, his interest in the topic had stemmed solely from his terror at the thought of roundabouts, and even after his extensive research, Tsuna was only left with the conclusion that roundabouts were chaotic hellholes in which the laws of man did not apply.

“First of all, that car is going in the opposite direction. Second of all, it is at least two minutes from our current location. Third of all, if you do not make the turn within the next ten seconds, then I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

Tsuna made the turn.

Driving on an actual road was much harder than driving in an empty lot. The lines, for one, were very restricting. Tsuna was almost tempted to ask why Reborn had bought a car that was so wide. Every time he turned the wheel to get away from the centerline, the car started to get concerningly close to the outer line. It was a game of keeping away from both lines, and it was a game that Tsuna was miserably failing at. 

“How am I supposed to do this?” he shrieked, eyeing the centerline with mistrust as the car steadily approached it.

Tsuna heard Reborn take a breath, most likely in preparation for some sarcastic remark, but just then, the car drifted over the center line and Tsuna was forced to correct it.

What ended up actually happening was an overcorrect.

Having two wheels off the road and in the gravel was not generally considered a good thing. There were plenty of horror stories about cars flipping when they were in that exact situation. Tsuna tried to resist the urge to immediately swing the car the other way because even he knew that was a bad idea.

Of course, that was when the police showed up.

“Great. Fantastic really.” Reborn’s sigh was loud. “Pull over.”

Being already halfway there, it wasn’t hard to let the car slow down. The extent of his relief at putting the car into park was indescribable.

Then, the police car pulled up behind him and Tsuna’s stomach turned. His profession wasn’t something that could be considered legal, so avoiding law enforcement was a rule everyone had drilled into him.

But there was nothing he could do about that right now. Then it occurred to him that he was in Reborn’s car, and he knew without a doubt there had to be something incriminating tucked away somewhere. Multiple places, probably.

He was going to jail.

That prospect on top of everything he’d already been dealing with was enough to have him crying as the officer approached the window. Tsuna had to reach over blindly to roll down the window because he couldn’t see through his tears.

Before the man could even speak, Tsuna was blubbering out apologies.

“I’m so sorry. I was just trying to avoid crossing the center line and I overcorrected. I promise that I’m not a criminal. Please don’t take me to jail.”

The officer was looking at him in confusion.

“Tsuna, you’re speaking Japanese,” Reborn said.

Tsuna blushed a little and repeated some of his apology, this time in Italian. It wasn’t quite as wordy, considering that Tsuna was limited by his grasp on the language.

The cop was not amused. “Paperwork?” he asked.

Before Tsuna finished translating to himself, Reborn was handing him the required documents. He didn't even question when Reborn had gotten his driver’s permit from Tsuna’s pocket, only gave them to the waiting hand.

As he looked them over, he asked Tsuna another question. “Have you been-” followed by a word that Tsuna didn't know.

Reborn leaned over the console and took over the conversation. “My student is a new driver. That’s why we’re out here on these empty roads. I thought it’d be best to start here.”

“And what’s your relation to him?”

“I’m his guardian.”

Tsuna started for a moment before he remembered that the word had meaning outside of the mafia. He’d forgotten that Reborn had temporary custody while he was in Italy since his mom couldn’t be with them all of the time.

The officer gave them back the papers without even properly running them, and Tsuna was thankful that he looked more amused than anything. “Be more careful, yeah?”

Tsuna hastily wiped away the rest of his tears as he promised that he would be the most careful driver there had ever been.

“He thought you were drunk,” Reborn told him once Tsuna had rolled the window back up.

Tsuna wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Now, are you ready to try this again, or are you going to panic and run us off the road?”

“I didn't even want to learn to drive to begin with,” Tsuna complained.

“Too bad. You don’t have a choice.”

Knowing he wasn’t getting out of it, Tsuna put the car back into drive. 

“Now,” Reborn began, “you don’t need to pull the steering wheel so much. When you’re close to the line, you only need a small turn. The car’s sensitive, it only needs a little input to know what you want.”

“You make it sound like a person,” Tsuna said as he tried to follow the advice and gently steer to the right. They didn't go careening into the fields below, so he considered it a win.

“Same principle,” Reborn agreed.

With this new advice, Tsuna was having a better go at it. Like before, the longer he remained on the road, the more confidence he had.

“Much better,” Reborn praised as Tsuna rounded a curve without incident.

Also like before, the second Tsuna felt like he wasn’t going to kill them both immediately, Reborn decided to escalate the situation.

“Turn right here.”

“But that road leads into town.”

“Really, I couldn’t have guessed that,” Reborn said with a pointed glance at the large sign in front of them with the large arrow pointing right just under the name of the town.

Tsuna nervously turned on his right turn signal. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’ve never been less than 100% sure of anything,” Reborn said casually.

Tsuna should’ve seen that coming, and not wanting Reborn to grab the wheel again, he drove towards the town.

It wasn’t a large town by any standards, but it was a considerably busy one since it was near the highway that led to larger cities. That was why it had four traffic lights.

Traffic lights were actually one of the only things about roads that Tsuna wasn’t too worried about. Despite the fact that they were usually only present in busy intersections, traffic lights were probably Tsuna’s favorite roadway device. There was very little ambiguity with traffic lights; red was stop, green was go, and yellow was also stop, no matter what other people believed. 

In practice, however, Tsuna’s good opinion was quick to sour.

The first two lights were fine. The first was red, and the second had been green. The third was where things went wrong. The light was green as Tsuna approached, but as he was almost at the stop line, green turned to yellow.

Tsuna stepped on the brakes immediately, but he couldn’t stop in time and he ended up in the intersection. The car behind them honked as they had to swerve into the turn lane in order to avoid rear-ending them.

He tried to calm his racing heart.

“Tsuna, you need to move.”

“The light’s red.”

“You’re in the middle of the intersection. Move.”

The cars around them honked angrily, and it was the final straw.

Tsuna put the car into drive and drove off before pulling into the first parking lot he saw. He didn't bother trying to get into a parking spot, knowing it would just frustrate him even more.

“I quit,” he said. “This is stupid. I can’t drive, I don’t want to drive, and all that’s happened today is me putting the both of us at unnecessary risk.”

Reborn looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re just going to quit?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “Say whatever you want about me. I’m weak, stupid, and unqualified to be a mafia boss. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell everyone for four years. So, switch me spots and take us home. I am not driving this car.”

Suddenly, Reborn sat up straight. “Drive.” 

The command outraged Tsuna even more. “Did you not just hear me? Is-”

He was interrupted by something cracking against the rear window. Tsuna whipped around and found himself looking at a bullet lodged into the glass. He stared at it in shock.

“Drive!” Reborn yelled at him.

Tsuna didn't even think about arguing. He fumbled a little bit before getting the car going. Instead of pulling back onto the main road, he took a side street with the hope of minimizing the collateral damage. They were in a nice residential neighborhood, and he’d hate for it to be destroyed.

The second bullet lodged itself in the side door. Next to him, Reborn cursed and grabbed his gun. “Keep driving,” he said before slightly leaning out of his own window and returning fire.

Unfortunately, Tsuna could see in his mirrors that whoever was chasing them had a car at least as protected as Reborn’s because the bullets weren't phasing them.

Tsuna got the urge to swerve left, so, ignoring the presence of the middle line, he moved to the opposite lane, thankful that there was no traffic. Seconds later, another bullet hit the pavement right where they had been.

At that point, other cars showed up, none of them looking particularly friendly. There were now a total of four cars trying to kill them.

His luck just kept getting worse. He briefly wondered what he had done in a past life to deserve it.

Reborn was forced to retreat back into the car when a shot came a little too close for comfort. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. 

Whoever he called, probably Nono, picked up almost immediately and Reborn rapidly began explaining the situation. 

Tsuna didn't listen to most of it, well aware of their current trouble, but he tuned back in at the sound of his name.

“No, _Tsuna_ is driving,” Reborn said.

There was a certain tone of urgency in his voice that Tsuna was almost obligated to be offended by. As if Tsuna being the driver of their getaway car was the absolute worst-case scenario.

Although considering that driving in a straight line was a skill he had conquered mere hours ago, it was understandable.

Tsuna blanched as he looked ahead and noticed what they were approaching.

A roundabout.

He tried to crush his panic. Now was not the time for that. So what if he was going to have to use a roundabout, arguably one of his top ten fears? It would be fine.

And then he noticed the other car just entering the roundabout from the other side.

It was time for panic. Tsuna didn't have the time to yield. The second he stopped the car, they were dead.

There was really only one choice. He’d just have to make the roundabout a little more lawless than it usually was.

Instead of slowing down to enter the roundabout, Tsuna sped up even more and banked off of the curb. They were briefly airborne, and then they landed facing the wrong way, but, more importantly, out of the other car’s way.

The tires screeched as Tsuna turned left. He felt a little better at the thought that they were now officially out of the town. The chance of anyone else being injured was much smaller.

He glanced behind him again just in time to see Reborn take out one of the following car’s tires. It spun out of control before crashing into the divider. The other three cars avoided it easily and continued to approach.

Tsuna knew they had to end this soon. Eventually, he was going to make some mistake that would cost them their lives.

A stroke of inspiration. He wasn’t sure that it would work, but he’d seen it happen in movies, and that was better than nothing.

He sped the car up, going at least twice the speed limit. He laughed a little nervously. He had been pulled over for leaving the lines, but now that he was doing something much more dangerous, there wasn’t a cop in sight.

Tsuna tried to picture a map of the area in his mind. He’d looked one over before he’d been forced to drive so he could know what he could expect. On that map, there had been one road that he had absolutely refused to drive on.

It was that same road he was heading toward.

The closer they got, the more Tsuna began to have doubts. He didn't know if it would work, but what other choice did he have? He looked back at the cars still approaching, still shooting. They looked older than Reborn’s car, but did that also mean they weren't as good? He was counting on it, but his knowledge of the inner workings of cars was even worse than his knowledge of how to operate one.

Reborn had managed to take out a second car by the time Tsuna started to enact his plan. That meant the remaining two were side by side, which was Tsuna’s best-case scenario. He slowed down just enough to let them get a little closer than they were. Then, when the road began to curve, Tsuna kept straight.

“Reborn, please put on your seatbelt,” he called, hoping to be heard over the sound of the wind coming from the open window.

In a rare move, Reborn listened. He ducked back into the car and buckled in. “Tsuna, what are you doing?”

Reborn, unlike Tsuna, had not studied a map of the area. Tsuna had no doubt that the hitman probably still knew more about the landscape than him, but being caught in a shootout was a little distracting, and he could tell Reborn didn't know exactly where they were.

Tsuna didn't reply. Instead, he slowed down a little more until the other two cars were almost directly behind them. 

Ahead of them, there seemed to be an endless field, but Tsuna knew he only had a few seconds at most.

“Brace yourself,” he said and pulled as hard he could on the steering wheel to make the car veer sharply to the right.

The last thing he saw was the two cars go flying off the end of a cliff.

-V-  
“Tsuna!”

Tsuna blinked at the sound of his name. At first, all he could see was an endless expanse of white. He blinked again and saw that it was actually an airbag. Beyond that, he could see the trunk of the tree that he had crashed into.

It all came back to him.

“Oh my god, your car!” he said to Reborn who had been the one calling for him.

“Tsuna, are you alright?” Reborn had pulled off his seatbelt and reached over to start checking Tsuna over for injuries.

“Your car,” Tsuna repeated. “I totaled your car. I’m so sorry!”

“Forget about the car, okay? I’ll get it fixed. Where are you injured?”

Tsuna processed that for a minute. Reborn didn't care about the car? “I’m fine?” It came out as a question.

He got another look.

“I’m not hurt,” he repeated, more sure. His head was a little fuzzy, but that was probably the shock.

Reborn gave him a last once-over before leaning back into his seat. “How did you know about those cliffs?” he asked.

“I studied the area last night. I saw some cliffs where the ground sloped up enough that they were practically invisible. I was determined to never go near them, so I knew exactly where they were.” He paused. “What happened to those guys in the other cars?” he asked.

“The ones I shot down won’t know where we are, and the ones over the cliff, if they’re alive, won’t be going anywhere soon.”

For the first time, Tsuna noticed that Reborn’s door was open. He must’ve gone to check when Tsuna was unconscious. 

The thought that he might have caused people to die would probably make him feel guilty later, but for now, all he felt was relief. He exhaled shakily. “I know you said that I’d be driving us all day, but do you think we could ask someone else to take us home? I’m a bit over it if I’m being honest,” he said, only half-joking.

-V-

Tsuna didn't have to drive home.

Not long after he had woken up, Vongola arrived to get them. The number of people who arrived was a little dramatic, in Tsuna’s opinion, but he put up with it as best he could.

After he was checked over by a doctor (he had walked away with a minor concussion and some marks that promised a lot of bruises in the next few days), Tsuna had to report to the Ninth before they would let him go to his own room.

There, he talked with his Guardians and reassured them that he was fine. They made fun of him for yet another mundane outing gone wrong, and they promised retribution for whoever had sent the cars.

It was hours later before he got to speak to Reborn again. 

Tsuna was sitting in bed when his door opened and Reborn walked in. On his arm was a sling (sprained not broken) and a peaceful look on his face. He walked over to Tsuna’s favorite chair and took a seat, propping his feet on the desk in front of him.

“That went well,” Reborn began.

“About as well as could be expected,” he agreed glumly.

“At least you’re better at driving under pressure than when you’re in an empty parking lot,” Reborn said lightly.

“Are you surprised?” Tsuna asked. It was turning into a pattern in his life. When in a dangerous situation, Tsuna was better at fighting, being a functional human being, and now driving.

“No.” Reborn had been there for almost every single dangerous thing Tsuna had gotten involved in. He would know just as well as Tsuna himself. “However,” he continued, “that just means there’s a lot of room for improvement.” The grin on his face spoke of many torturous driving lessons in the future.

Tsuna choked. “Are you joking? After that absolute disaster, I still have to learn how to drive?” He thought the whole thing would be dropped.

“Of course, we’ll give it a few days for your head, but then we can be right back at it.”

He was serious, Tsuna realized. He would still make him do it, and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Tsuna considered the prospect. If the first time had been that bad, well, Tsuna had long since learned that things could always be worse. Next time a pit viper would probably end up in the car with them and he’d be forced to fight it off with one hand while navigating through a minefield with a volcano erupting in the distance.

He slumped back dramatically into his pillows and wished for the roof to collapse and end his misery.

Reborn laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just had a thought that Reborn would 100% be the one to teach Tsuna how to drive, and of course, that attempt would be nothing short of a disaster. Let me know what you think!


End file.
